Seduction by Cards
by DragonheartRAB
Summary: EM Meg has been Erik's captive for three months and desires freedom, so Erik strikes up an interesting deal with her. They make a bet in poker: Meg wins and she is granted freedom, but if Erik wins... Meg has to do him a little favor... Read the title!


**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted chapter 20 of Nothing I've Become. I am in the process of writing it so hold tight. I hope that you guys can basically figure out what this little one shot is about from the title, but if you can't and you don't like lemons, don't read.**

_Seduction by Cards_

"Phantom of the Opera." Just hearing that little phrase sparked curiosity in a young dancer by the name of Meg Giry, as it would in any of the braver performers residing in the Opera Populaire. The Opera Ghost was always an item of gossip among actors, stage hands, and of course, the corps de ballet. But little Meg Giry wanted more. She wanted to know all she could about the mysterious Phantom. She had watched backdrops plummet from the rafters, heard whispers in an unearthly voice echo through the halls, and seen skull-sealed notes flutter down out of nowhere. Meg had even managed to get a glimpse of him every now and then, catching a cloak swish or a white mask fade into shadow. He had always been there, ever since she had been a young girl. There were dozens of stories about him, about a creature with a horrid face, dangerous, magical lasso, and a murderous temper. Sweet little Meg had heard them all, and yet she felt like there had to be more to this Phantom. Why would someone act in such a manner for no reason? Surely there was something that the stories left out, and Meg was determined to find it.

* * *

But with a sudden turn of events, Meg found herself caught in a full fledged war: Phantom vs. Opera house. Everyone was out to do it in for her precious Ghost. Amidst the chaos, two murders, and every bit of evidence that proved him to be evil, Meg wanted to protect her idolized Phantom. However, she could not protect the Opera Ghost from his worst defeat.

The entire war came down to one final battle: _Don Juan Triumphant_. It was a performance that had burned itself into the young dancer's memory permanently. That night had been the first time she had seen all of him and close up. Meg had never seen such a man in her life. She clearly remembered his raven black hair, well built form emphasized in maroon satin, and a long cloak, donning him with power. Oh yes, Meg had never imagined her Phantom to be so, well attractive. But the one thing that stood out even more than everything else was his dazzling, sapphire eyes that burned with passion throughthe holes of his black, leather mask. She never forgot those eyes, especially in their moment of betrayal. It had been one of those things in life that Meg never wanted to see ever again. In the midst of the raw, passionate, seductive music, her own best friend, Christine Daae, tore off his mask, exposing the Ghost's twisted, horrid face to every living thing in that room. Mostly everyone had screamed, gasped, and thought that his face had to be the scariest, most loathsome sight on earth. And yes, they were right in the fact that it was a bit alarming, but Meg had caught something about his face that ate at her soul even more than the deformity. It had been those eyes again. They had turned a shade of blue so cold, so icy that it had chilled her to the bone.

Then there had been the very last leg of the battle, when a vengeful mob of angry policemen, actors, dancers, and stage hands raided the sanctuary of the Phantom. Meg had been the first to enter his home and she had never seen a place more enchanting. Checking to make sure that no one saw her, she pulled aside a curtain and slipped inside a hidden room. On the table sat the infamous white mask. She picked it up and traced a finger over the edges. To her surprise, it was still warm. Feeling a sudden wave of sadness, Meg held the mask close to her and wept.

_'I'm so sorry they did this to you. Ghost, Phantom, whoever you may be, I wish you knew that there was one person on your side. If only I had a chance to meet you, maybe even offer my friendship.'_

Meg got her wish.

* * *

Three months. For three whole months, Meg Girl had been prisoner to Erik, better known as the Phantom of the Opera and frankly, he was not quite as he imagined. Meg had thought that the Phantom had a softer side that no one had cared to discover, but Erik was very moody, often secluding himself, going into mad fits of rage, and making death threats. Even so, the little Giry remained determined to tame him and to find a man instead of a Ghost. And so far, it was hard work.

While being imprisoned by Erik, Meg found that she had far more time to herself than she ever wanted, and there was not much to do other than be idle and bored. Not only that, but Meg was starting to miss the surface as well.

"Erik, could I please go upstairs, just for a little bit? I promise that I'll return," she asked for the hundredth time.

"How many times must I tell you no!" he growled in reply.

"But I won't tell anyone about you and I won't run away!"

Erik nearly told her no again before he got a very _interesting _idea.

"Meg, do you like to play any card games?"

_'Well that was certainly an odd question,'_ she thought. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"Well, some of the dancers and I played poker backstage. _Christine_ was especially good." Meg watched with enjoyment as Erik cringed at the name. It was quite amusing to her to annoy Erik, and he knew it.

"Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you. We'll play a game of poker. If you win, then I will give you your freedom. If you lose..." Erik's lips curled into a wicked smile that Meg did not like. "If you lose, you have to sleep with me."

Erik happily watched as Meg's brown eyes widened and a deep blush appeared on her cheeks.

"What!"

"You heard me. So is it a deal?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Deal," Meg gulped. And so the game began.

And soon the battle between the Phantom and the dancer had begun. Meg was even having fun, despite the fact that she was gambling with her virginity. While she played, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she lost? Meg knew very well what happened when a man and woman were _together_, thanks to the experienced, older members of the corps. The pleasures they had mentioned had been very interesting and seemed a little exciting, but at the same time, foreign and scary. As she laid down the cars, Meg looked at her opponent. Would Erik be gently? What would it be like? How would he feel? Half of her was terrified of what it would mean if he won, but half of her also wanted to lose, to submit to Erik and find out for herself what the older ballerinas knew.

At last the moment to reveal the cards was at hand.

"Well Meg, you'd better be ready," Erik said slyly.

Meg simply smiled back, glancing at her cards and feeling quite confident with her hand. Casually, she laid her cards down, revealing a Full House.

At last, the moment of truth came when Erik threw his cards down. Meg's jaw dropped. Chance could be cruelly ironic at times. There lay a Royal Flush. She looked up in defeat, ready to slap that outrageous smile off his face.

"You are despicable," Meg spat. "But a deal is a deal. You win. I'll... I'll meet you in my bedroom."

"I'll give you five minutes to yourself," Erik said before leaving.

The little ballerina returned to her room and sat the bed with a sight. _'Well, this is it Meg. You had to find out, now you get your wish.'_ Meg felt butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach as anticipation made her increasingly nervous. True, the older dancers had said that it was quite a pleasurable experience, but they did not leave out the detail that the first time hurt and this did nothing to calm her.

Erik smoothly glided into the room and immediately she jumped when she saw him.

"Calm down, my little ballerina, I'll be gentle. I'm not so selfish that I would not allow you to feel pleasure as well."

_'At least he'll do it with some consideration,_' Meg scoffed mentally. Erik came a little closer and Meg stood up, feeling too tense and vulnerable to stay seated. In an instant, Erik pulled Meg to him, holding her flush against his body, pressing his mouth frantically to hers and running his tongue over the seam of her lips. Meg gasped against him, surprised by Erik's action and even more surprised that she actually liked the way his lips and body felt. It began to spark a fire in her, a flame that made her burn for him. In fact, she was really starting to like it.

_'Wow, Erik sure is a good kisser.' _

Meg jumped into his arms and frantically wrapped her own around Erik's neck, causing him to fall on top of her on the bed. Erik suddenly paused and pulled away. All of the desire and eagerness that lit his eyes had disappeared. Something about the suddenness of Meg's actions had frightened him and extinguished the burning desire he had possessed. Meg noticed that something was wrong and looked at the Phantom questioningly when he moved away.

_'Wait a minute! He isn't supposed to stop! I actually want this!' _"Erik, what are you doing? You won the game, you have your chance. Why are you backing out?"

"I can't do it anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared to Meg. You want to know the truth? I've... I've never seduced anyone before. No one has ever wanted me to do so and no one ever will," he muttered with his eyes downcast.

Meg looked upon him with pity. She went to him and took his hand, causing him to look at her questioningly. "I want to Erik." The Phantom's eyes popped wide open and flashed with surprise.

"Really?"

"Yep. And if it makes you feel any better, I've never seduced anyone either." She reached up, taking off the mask to reveal a face she had grown to accept. "You know what Erik? I've always trusted you and looked up to you. I'm a little nervous too, but if there's anyone that is going to be my first... I'm glad it's you."

A genuine smile appeared on Erik's face.

"You really mean that?"

"Yes."

"Well Meg, I guess I better not disappoint you." Again Erik pulled her to him, lavishing her with passionate kisses. Meg's hands went to his shirt. With one pull, she ripped his shirt open, sending buttons everywhere. Erik shrugged it off and Meg pulled back, curious to see him shirtless. Immediately her mouth fell wide open. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that the Phantom of the Opera had been hiding a muscled, well-built body under those clothes. _'Oh yes, I am definitely glad to do this with you. Joys of the flesh indeed.' _Looking at him was madly increasing her desire and standing there wasn't going to do anything. In a flash, she attacked his lips and ran her fingers and palms all over his broad shoulders and chest, loving the way his firm muscles covered in smooth, heated skin felt beneath her touch.

Erik let out a moaning growl as the sensation of Meg's soft, warm fingertips on his bare chest sent a burning hunger for Meg's flesh coursing through his blood. Even though Christine was not the one setting him on fire, Meg just had something about her that made him want her and gave these sweet moments of intimacy something that he was sure only she could give. There was just something about the little blonde angel that eased the pain he had known and was teaching him to live again, and living was certainly nice right now. Erik's level of desire was greatly increasing more than he could control. He picked her up, swinging her around as their lips remained locked until he landed on top of her on the velvet sheets. Immediately they broke apart. Meg's eyes widened as she felt Erik's growing member penetrating her skirts. Erik realized it too as his face turned crimson. He knew that he should move, that he might be causing her discomfort, but at the same time her lower belly felt wonderfully soft.

Sweet and eager to please, Meg guided Erik to her lips, kissing him gently while slowly moving her hips against his, letting him know how much she wanted him. Erik groaned against her mouth, returning her tender motions.

Craving and want was escalading into need and Erik desperately needed Meg to relieve him of an urge so strong that it was painful. With painstaking care, Erik began to unfasten Meg's dress, caressing every sloping curve that she possessed as he pulled it away. He worked on her undergarments, pulling away her pantalets and slowly untying her corset. Erik's breath caught in his throat as his eyes swept over her, taking in her perfect breasts, toned abdomen, and delicate legs. His eyes remained locked upon her, completely enraptured by seeing a woman's body for the first time. She was so beautiful, perfect in every way. Eagerly he kicked off his pants, carefully covering her bare body with his own, amazed by the heavenly softness of her skin. He ran his hands down her sides, unable to get enough.

Meg took unsteady, shallow breaths, overcome by Erik's smooth body and the rising temperature. She arched her back to his touch and sighed deeply as his fingers ghosted over the creamy flesh of her upper body, moaning as they brushed over the peaks of her breasts and rubbed her stomach, causing a snake of lust to writhe within her.

Erik watched, entirely entranced by the young dancer's body and how she moved and reacted to the lightest touches. It was enticing to watch how his hands urged her to arch her back, causing her entire body to roll from her neck to her chest to her lower body all in one fluid and deliciously seductive movement. It was getting more painful by each passing moment to delay salvation from the painful throbbing that tortured him, but at the same time he didn't want to stop. Erik had finally won the chance to know the joys of the flesh and such an opportunity might never present itself again. He wanted to savor every bit of it and draw each moment out as much as possible and explore every bit of Meg's savory body until he collapsed into a nirvanas sleep.

Erik heatedly kissed Meg's open moth, catching her breath in his own as he brushed his hands over his skin. They slid lower than they had before and ran over her thighs, tickling her sensitive flesh as they moved farther in and up. Erik hissed against her mouth, noting with pleasure how Meg's breath quickened and how she opened up to his caress. His hands moved father up her legs, coming dangerously close to the most sensitive part of her. Erik smiled into her mouth as he allowed one instrumental finger to penetrate her very core. Meg gasped against his mouth as something hot and intense shot through her. He let it slip in a little farther, groaning as he imagined how wonderful it would be to sink into her wet, warm depths. But still this was not enough. He had explored her completely with his hands, but his lips had only tasted her own. Erik released her mouth, instead placing passionate kisses longer her neck. He went lower and placed his mouth upon her breast, swirling his tongue over the nipple in slow, provocative circles. Oh God, she was so incredibly sweet. Meg moaned encouraging Erik even more. He wanted so much to please her, to hear her moan and say his name in a voice coated with want because of something that he made her feel. He eagerly increased the motions of his tongue, moving his fingers as well in perfect rhythm.

Meg let out a wild cry. For two of her most sensitive areas to be lavished simultaneously in such a sinful tango was a thousand times more intense than anything she had felt before.

"Please Erik! Oh God, please now!" Meg cried desperately. She felt like a whore while she begged for him to fill her, yet at the same tome, how could she possibly want to stop when she felt something so pleasurable, so unbelievably wonderful that it was almost painful.

Erik's senses went out of control as she screamed his name. He could not hold back any longer. His mind and body fought over control and body had finally won. Erik grasped onto her hips and with one thrust, Meg was no longer a virgin and he filled her entirely. Erik gasped, overwhelmed by her sweet warmth and how she tightened and stretched around him, but when he looked at the girl beneath him, he felt his blood run gold. Meg's beautiful face had contorted into a mask of pain as she paid dearly for the pleasure endured. It stung and throbbed as he stretched her.

Erik felt terribly guilty for what he had done and remained completely still to prevent further pain on Meg's part. "Meg, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you.

But Meg was starting to notice that the pain was not as acute as it had been before. In fact, she was almost on the verge of feeling something quite the contrary. "No, I'm fine; just don't stop."

With wispy kisses to Meg's cheek, Erik gently moved within her. A tremulous warmth slowly began to melt the pain of their initial joining and a gasp caught in Meg's throat as Erik slowly began to bring her body to life in a way she had never known before. "Oh Erik, don't stop, please don't stop!"

Again Meg's sweet voice urged him on. "Oh my God, Meg," Erik groaned, slowly and carefully increasing his tempo as her taught muscles clenched around him, causing him to shake with absolute delight and pleasure. The real world was dissolving rapidly as the flames of passion enveloped them and Erik was only aware of the small, blonde goddess writhing and dancing beneath him. He could not take his eyes off her, spellbound by the look of ecstasy on her face and the way her chocolate brown orbs were alight with fire. Hungrily, Erik devoured her lips with his own and clutched her to him, reeling with the exquisite pleasure she offered to him and him alone.

With a deep moan, Meg succumbed to Erik's lips and pleading tongue. Gracefully, she stretched her delicate arms above her head and pressed her body against his, wanting to absorb the sensations of him against her, within her, every single bit of Erik there was. Her pale skin was enflamed as he carefully caressed her sides, pulling her closer to him as their passion built up to heavenly heights.

Erik's thrust became harder and harder as he drove in and out of Meg's tight warmth, his body craving every drop of pleasure to quench its long denied thirst for love. Meg's breaths became increasingly desperate as she felt herself nearing the climax of passion. With one great thrust, white lights flashed before Meg's eyes as she spasmed and exploded all around him. Exhaustedly, Erik fell to Meg's side and whimpered into the corner of her neck. With tender, care, he gathered her to him and held her as close as possible. Meg curled up in his arms, drifting into a surreal peace as she rested in the embrace of a man that many had feared yet she alone had trusted and always dreamed of. He was the specter she had always cared for; her precious and beloved opera ghost. She lovingly kissed his chest, tasting his heartbeat. This was the man behind the phantom she had hoped to find.

Erik ran his fingers through Meg's soft blonde hair as the sight of the little dancer curled up in his arms warmed the ice around his cold heart. He studied her in awe as she smiled with a sigh and wrapped her arms around his waist. The very sight brought a tear to his eye. So many had turned away. So many had feared his touch, yet this one girl welcomed him and every single one of his monstrous flaws. In fact, Meg had given him a gift that was so wonderful, so sweet that no human being could ever match it; she had given him all of her beautiful self. He didn't need Christine, her lies, her unloyal heart, or her deceit. He didn't need an Angel of Music. No, another angel, an angel of dance who had been there all along, who never betrayed him, was the only angel he needed.

"Thank you Meg," Erik whispered to the sleeping ballerina at his side. "Thank you, my angel of dance."

* * *

Meg's eyes fluttered open to reveal Erik's sleeping form. She smiled gently as a small grin played upon his sweet lips. She reached up to brush a strand of ahs-colored hair out of his eyes. Erik's clear blue orbs met her soft, brown ones and he could not suppress the smile that came to his face.

"Good morning my sweet Meg."

"Good morning Erik," Meg replied, sweetly kissing him. "So, are you up for another game of cards?"

**I hoped you guys liked it. Please review!**


End file.
